LE
Perfil thumb|250px|LE *'Nombre:' 엘리 / LE. *'Nombre real:' 안효진 / Ahn Hyo Jin. *'Profesión:' Rapera, bailarina, modelo, productora y compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' . *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Cheonan, Ssangyongdong, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 169cm *'Peso: '''51Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'AB *'Signo zodiacal: ' Sagitario. * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra. *'Agencia: 'Banana Culture (2014 - presente). Películas *Idol (2017) Reality Shows *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 5 (2016) *(MBC) EXID - Showtime (2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 4 (2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 3 (2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 2 (2013-2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 1 (2012-2013) Programas de TV *(JTBC) Hip Hop Nation 2 (2016) *(SBS) WowWow (22/09/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBC) Happy Piramid 333 (22/09/16, junto al resto de EXID) * (KBS2) National Idol Contest (08/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs (15/01/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (25/11/15, junto al resto de EXID) * (KBS 2TV) Hello (16/11/15, junto a Hani y Hyerin) * (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (07/11/15, junto a Hani) * (MBC) My Little Television (07/15, invitada por Hani) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (06/05/15, junto al resto de EXID) * (SBS -MTV-) HyunAh's Free Month (2014, Ep.3) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24/12/14, junto al resto de EXID) * (Mnet) Show Me The Money (2013) Programas de Radio *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (23-11-15) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (19-11-15) *(KBS) KBS COOL FM (24/04/15) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time (03-02-15) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show Radio (15-01-15) *(SBS) Jang Kiha Great Radio (24-12-14) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (17-12-14) *(SBS) Kim Chang Eyul's Old School Radio (11-12-14) *(SBS) Park So Hyun’s Love Game (09-12-14) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18-09-14) *(KFM) Bounce Bounce Gyeonggi Broadcasting (15-09-14) *(Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (01-09-14) Colaboraciones * Bomi & Nam Joo (Apink), Chae Yeon (DIA), LE, Seo In Young, Lee Seok Hun, TaeWoon, Yang Da Il, Brother Su, Chancellor & Kang Min Hee (Miss $) - "Merry Summer" (2016) * Wheesung - "Hold Over" (2016) * Verbal Jint & Sanchez (Phantom) - "Under Your Ear" (2015) * ALi - "Mr. Kim" (2015) * THE SEEYA - "The Song of LOVE" (2014) * Lim Chang Jung - "Shall We Dance With Dr. Lim" (Ft. LE & Dr. Lee) (2014) *HyunA - "Black List" (2014) * K.Will - "Sweet Girl" (2014) *Zia - "Hurt" (2014) *Jun Hyung (B2ST), Feeldog (BIGSTAR) - "You Got Some Nerve" (2013) *Gavy NJ - "Don't Call Me" (2012) *Huh Gak - "Whenever You Play That Song" (2011) * Nassun - "Random" (2011) * Untouchable - "Jiggy Get Down" (2010) * Joe Brown - "Give Me a Sign" (2010) * Basick - "Promiscuous" (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: EXID. ** Posición: Rapera principal, bailarina, compositora y letrista. *'Apodos:' Ahn Lee, LE Baby the Crazy, Elly, La Reina del Rap y Elsa. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor. * Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (medio). * Especialidad: '''Dibujar y escribir canciones. * '''Aficiones: '''Le gusta mucho construir con las piezas de los juguetes ''LEGO'', porque le ayuda a tranquilizarse y a pasar un rato ameno. También le encanta jugar a videojuegos, así como componer y crear las letras de las canciones. * 'Colores preferidos: '''Morado y negro. * '''Personaje favorito: '''Banao '("Elite banana"). -Tiene un peluche gigante de este particular personaje en su habitación-. *'Comida preferida:' Le gusta mucho el ramen y el marisco. *'Artistas Favoritos: 'Nicki Minaj, Lil Mama y Ledisi. *'Género Musical: '''Balada, R&B, Rap/Hip-Hop. *'Tipo ideal: Cha Seung Won, porque pese a ser una persona más mayor y veterana que ella, le sigue resultando igual de atractivo que como en su juventud. *'''Mascota: '''Un perro llamado Wooyoo. * '''Mejores amigas: EXID, especialmente Hani y Jeonghwa. * Los fans la apodan a ella y a Hani las "Ahn Sisters" debido a su estrecha amistad. Y "Tom y Jerry" a ella y sus pequeñas puyas con Junghwa. *Formó parte del grupo Hip-Hop/Rap underground de la ciudad Busan (Corea del Sur), conocido como "Jiggy Fellaz", bajo el nombre de Elly. *Al principio, y debido a su arrolladora personalidad y entereza, muchos creían que ella era la líder de EXID tras el retiro de Haeryung, Hyeyeon y U-Ji (BESTie), pero la empresa y ellas mismas no tardaron en disipar las dudas y señalar como la nueva líder de EXID a Solji, la más mayor y experimentada de las cinco. *Compuso ella misma la canción "Call" del Mini-Álbum de EXID - Hippity Hop, la cual se remaste-rizó y se tituló "Every Night". Además, a co-escrito gran parte de las canciones de EXID, recibiendo en muchas ocasiones la ayuda de Hani, que le aconseja y le aporta ideas. *En una de las líneas de la primera estrofa de "Every Night", LE dice "I know this is a booty call", expresión que la gente ha confundido con beauty call. Booty call es una expresión norteamericana para referirse a "una llamada en mitad de la noche con intenciones sexuales". *Debido a su cálida personalidad, LE tiende a llevarse bien con todo el mundo, es por eso por lo que tiene tan buena relación con tantos artistas, como el grupo K-Pop BEAST, las integrantes Hana y Jieun de SECRET, Hyuna (4Minute) y Suga (Bangtan Boys). *Audicionó para ser aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, pero fue rechazada. * Tiene una cercana relación de amistad con la artista Nana (After School). * LE no solo ha compuesto y escrito muchas de las canciones de EXID, como productora y compositora también ha creado música para otros grupos y cantantes; "Talk That" de SECRET y "Look at Me" de Jewelry son dos claros ejemplos. * Es muy amiga de la ulzzang Imda. LE la tiene mucho aprecio y para ella es como una hermana más. * LE y Hyuna, debido a su gran amistad, siempre bromeaban con que en alguna ocasión podrían colaborar y rapear las dos juntas, hasta que se hizo realidad (Vídeo ). * Admira mucho a Zico (Block B); LE confesó que le gusta mucho su forma de rapear. * Participó en "Show Me The Money, Season 2", pero fue eliminada. Más tarde se dijo que no pudo pasar de fase debido a un resfriado que turbó su voz y no le permitió rapear como ella lo solía hacer. * Es una gran fan de los juguetes LEGO. Le encanta comprar distintos sets con diferentes temáticas y construir con las piezas infinidad de estructuras. Según ella, es un método que le funciona muchísimo para relajarse y olvidarse del exterior. * En una entrevista a EXID, las chicas admitieron que LE aportó el nombre del'' Fanclub'' ya que cada vez que comienza a rapear, inicia su estrofa diciendo "Let's Go", cuyo acrónimo es LEGGO. * De todas sus compañeras, es la más calmada y reservada. Le gusta pasar tiempo con ellas, divertirse, y cuidarlas como una "familia" que son. * LE es la integrante de EXID con la piel más oscura. * Pese a mostrar una imagen tranquila y apacible, a LE le encanta chinchar a sus compañeras y hacerlas de rabiar, sobre todo a Hyerin, con la que más se ríe por sus entretenidas y graciosas reacciones. * Es muy amiga de los raperos Basick, Vasco, Untouchable y demás. Los considera sus hermanos mayores. * Pese a que LE no cree ser atractiva, los''' LEGGO piensan que ella es una de las más guapas y cautivadoras del grupo, sobre todo por su cuerpo esbelto y tez oscura. * Confesó que cuando escribe las canciones de EXID, trata de que las estrofas que interpretan cada una concuerden con su personalidad. * Tiene una estrecha relación de amistad con la modelo Hwanhee. Por medio de LE, ella conoció a Vasco, su ex-esposo y padre de su hijo. * Hyuna (4minute), una de sus mejores amigas, la llama Elsa. * LE quiere mucho a su mejor amiga Hani. Compartieron piso juntas y le encanta jugar con ella; sobre todo bailar Free Style ''mientras ambas escuchan música con el volumen muy alto. En una entrevista que le hicieron sus propias compañeras, cuando le preguntaron que era Hani para ella, LE contestó: "Amor y odio", entre risas. * Puede dibujar realmente bien, en especial hacer ''graffitis. * Una vez más, puesto que LE es una chica muy amigable, también es cercana a Gray. * Es la única integrante de EXID que tiene un piercing, el suyo se encuentra en el ombligo. * Ha participado en álbumes de raperos como Untouchable y '''Double Trouble. *En el sexto episodio de "EXID - Showtime", Hani confesó tras la pregunta de Q'', que ninguna de las integrantes tiene un mal hábito con respecto al alcohol, pero que LE hace que las demás lo pasen un poco mal. Aseguró que pese a no ser buena digiriendo el alcohol, LE siempre le tiende una copa y que cuando su mejor amiga está ebria acostumbra a hablar en inglés. LE entonces dijo que Hani no puede tomar alcohol porque acaba vomitando, y ambas comenzaron a lanzarse pullas a distancia mientras grababan el episodio (Vídeo, subtítulos en inglés). *LE y Hani han dejado en más de una ocasión muestras de su estrecha relación de amistad, tanto es así que LE dice que Hani es su Doppelgänger (doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva). *En el caso de LE, el resto de las integrantes de EXID son como sus hermanas, a las que quiere, cuida y respeta mucho. *Aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, en una entrevista que fue dada a EXID durante su estancia en Taiwán; a Junghwa se le preguntó si pensaba que era la más femenina del grupo, y contestando con un: "No", siendo la respuesta captada correcta por un lector de mentiras, explicó que la más femenina de EXID es LE. (Vídeo, minuto 2:45). *LE ha sido una de las compositoras que ha escrito parte del lyrics de la canción "My Friend's Boyfriend" de DIA. *LE mostró un cambio de look para el próximo comeback de EXID en la gala '"2015 MelOn Music Awards". Pese a aclarar su cabello, la transformación fue una de las más notorias entre las cinco miembros junto a Junghwa y Hani (foto). *Gracias a la '''aplicación V y a la fiesta que EXID decidió hacer debido a su nuevo single "Hot Pink", entre otros muchos amigos que ella invitó se ha podido saber que LE sigue manteniendo una muy buena relación con Basick, Andup, Big Tray y Dindin '(ex-compañeros del grupo de RAP urbano '"Jiggy Felaz", al cual perteneció de joven), así como de Mir (MBLAQ). *LE confesó en una entrevista hecha por "Star News" '''a EXID por su nuevo single "Hot Pink"' que rechazó la oferta de poder participar en Unpretty Rapstar 2. Se justificó diciendo: "He visto el programa en la televisión anteriormente, pero no creo que sea adecuado para mí. Cuando escribo rap, más que componer una melodía Hip-Hop me gusta componer rap melódico. No tengo ningún deseo de ganar y debido a que mi estilo me gusta tal y como es, me figuré que no debía de aceptar la propuesta". Hani, una de sus mejores amigas, añadió: "Nuestro grupo no tienen ningún deseo de competir. Odiamos competir, somos pacíficas. LE es la integrante más vulnerable". *LE, además de rapear, componer y bailar ha demostrado que sabe cantar atreviéndose a interpretar la última parte de la canción de G-Dragon - "Black", recibiendo muy buenas críticas por ello (vídeo). *En el episodio del 25 de noviembre del 2015 en Weekly Idol, LE comentó que ya tenía patrocinador y que por esa misma razón no cumplió su sueño de tener una maleta nueva, ya que con un patrocinador le pareció suficiente. *LE fue mentora de Hyuna (4Minute). *LE es la integrante de EXID con la cintura más estrecha. *El aroma favorito de LE es limón/lavanda. *Por su vigésimo-cuarto cumpleaños (vigésimo-quinto en Corea del Sur), LE agradeció de todo corazón los regalos de los 'LEGGO' y prometió hacer un buen uso de ellos (vídeo). *LE se encuentra en el puesto número 244 del '''TOP 288' de la lista MLBPark 2015, uno de los sitios web coreanos masculinos más famosos de Corea del Sur. *LE ha sido la compositora de la letra de la nueva canción de la sub-unidad de EXID, DASONI (como se conoce ahora, Solji&Hani), llamada "Only One". *LE ha sido compositora, co-compositora y productora de gran parte de las canciones del álbum de EXID - "Street". *Las miembros de EXID no viven juntas desde finales del año 2015, sin embargo, LE vive en el mismo edificio que Jeonghwa, un piso más arriba. Debido a esto, ambas se han hecho mucho más cercanas. *LE actuará junto al resto de EXID en su primera película web llamada "Idol", producida por la compañía Banana Movie. *Por primera vez, LE participó en un programa de televisión. Será productora de un equipo junto a Cheetah y Yezi (Fiestar) en "Hip Hop Nation 2" en el año 2016. *La canción 1M de Exid fue escrita por L.E, originalmente dedicada al rapero de Bangtan boys, Min YoonGi. Pero no se preocupen, chicas, ellos ahora son sólo amigos, en su época de preparatoria era que salían, pero aún ahora se dedicaron canciones para ellos mismos, I Like It de Bts, es de Suga para L.E Enlaces *Perfil Naver *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram * Perfil (WEAR) Galería LE.jpg LE2.jpg LE3.jpg LE4.jpg LE5.png LE6.jpg LE7.jpg Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:Banana Culture